Sin Darme Cuenta Me Enamore De Ti…
by Reii chan
Summary: Kagome es capturada por sierto Youkai, y ella se quiere quedar con el… ¿Que pasara? Sess&Kag Este Fic No Es Solo Mío, Lo Estoy Escribiendo Con Hartas Amigas Espero Que Les Guste.
1. Default Chapter

**Sin Darme Cuenta Me Enamore De Ti… **

Capitulo 1

ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO-grito una joven de 15 años, su rostro se mostraba molesto, sus amigos seguían comiendo tranquilamente ya habituados a esas peleas-

Y NO TE ATREVAS A CRITICAR MI MANERA DE VESTIR DE NUEVO- Kagome no había podido usar su uniforme, ya que se había roto y manchado, así que estaba usando una minifalda negra de cuero, una polera de mangas largas transparentes rojo y unas botas negras, usaba un collar con una rosa que estaba pegado a su cuello y unos aros a juego, había peinado su pelo y lo había dejado totalmente liso, lo que lo hacia ver más largo, lo que había provocado que el monje Miroku se quedara babeando junto a un hanyou…

Pero si tu ropa es ridícula- Grito InuYasha molesto, Kagome le dirigió una mirada capaz de derretir el mismo infierno.

Me voy a dar una vuelta- Dijo con fuego en los ojos.

Si eso será lo mejor, así no tendré que verte- Contesto el en tono burlón.

No te preocupes, que no me arregle para ti- Dijo Kagome aparentando estar calmada-

Si, seguro te arreglaste para el lobo rabioso- Dijo InuYasha con ironía.

Tal vez- Dijo Kagome, dejando a un InuYasha en Shock por la respuesta.

Ahora si que metiste la pata amigo- Dijo Miroku cuando Kagome todavía no se alejaba mucho.

Eso parece- Dijo el, ante lo cual Shippo le puso la mano en la frente.

Creo que tienes fiebre, acabas de admitir que te equivocaste- Dijo Shippo.

Cállate enano!- Dijo dándole en la cabeza.

BUAAAA!KAGOME INUYASHA ME PEGO!- grito Shippo, a lo lejos se pudo oír un grito…

ABAJO- Grito Kagome sin dejar de caminar.

Kagome estaba en el bosque, se abrazo a si misma, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin ningún control…

InuYasha eres un idiota- Murmuro ella, sentándose en un roca y tapándose la cara con las manos -claro que fue por ti- Más lagrimas, como odiaba sentirse así de impotente, el solo debía decirle tres palabras para que ella se destrozara por dentro…

Los humanos son tan patéticos- oyó Kagome, levanto la vista para encontrar a Sesshomaru frente a ella.

Tal vez¿Al menos me puedes dejar ser patética en paz?- Dijo Kagome, estaba de muy mal humor como para soportar a alguien.

Haré lo que quiera- Se limito a decir, Kagome le seguía mirando fijamente, algunas lagrimas todavía se veían en su rostro y otras amenazaban por salir, la chica se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia otra parte del bosque, el olor a sal aumentaba a cada paso de ella, Sesshomaru entonces se percato de la ropa de Kagome, observo su cuerpo unos segundos le dio la espalda y siguió su camino…

Hoy debe ser el día de "Arruínale la vida a Kagome" o un juego nuevo- Murmuro ella limpiándose las lágrimas

¿Podría participar en el juego?- Dijo una voz desde los árboles, Kagome se alerto inmediatamente.

Naraku- Susurro maldiciendo mentalmente por haber olvidado sus flechas.

Es bueno saber que no me ha olvidado- Comento con ironía.

¿Qué quieres?

Ahora que lo dice, ya tengo lo que quería- Dijo, fue entonces que Kagome se percato de que detrás de el estaba Yaken y Ah-Un tirados en el piso inconscientes y en brazos de Naraku estaba la pequeña que acompañaba a Sesshomaru - Pero además de eso quiero los fragmentos que tienes… -En menos de un segundo le había lanzado un ataque, Kagome cerro los ojos…

HIRAIKOTSU- El boomerang de Sango se interpuso desviando el ataque y regresando a su dueña…

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo- Dijo Kagome con alivio, acto seguido, busco con la mirada al miembro restante del grupo…

KAGOME HUYE- La chica asintió entrando en el bosque y topándose con la anciana Kaede…

Kagome- Dijo la anciana Kaede acercándose y dándole un arco y flechas...

Anciana Kaede¿Qué hace aquí?

Solo venia a decirte que InuYasha fue con…- La mirada de Kagome se ensombreció.

Entiendo- Se limito a decir, no dispuesta a oír más…

Kagome, debes ayudar luego podrás solucionar todo con InuYasha- Dijo la anciana sabiamente.

Lo dudo- Dijo casi en un susurro, antes de darse la vuelta para regresar al lugar de batalla.

Kagome recuerda lo que has estado practicando- Le aconsejo la anciana Kaede.

Kagome y la anciana Kaede habían estado trabajando en los poderes espirituales de Kagome por mucho tiempo, sin que los demás supieran, pronto Kagome se perdió de la vista de la anciana…

Kagome- Dijo la pulga Mioga chupándole la sangre.

Pulga Mioga- Dijo Kagome aplastándolo -¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto sin detenerse.

Pues yo ya me iba, pero como veo que usted va hacia allá- Dijo la pulga subiéndose en su hombro- Tal vez pueda serle de ayuda.

Gracias- Dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Cuando la chica finalmente regreso con sus amigos, se dio cuenta de la falta que hacia InuYasha en batalla, Sango estaba atrapada por unas raíces, Shippo estaba tratando de liberarla y Kirara la protegía, Miroku batallaba contra unos demonios, pero las abejas le impedían usar su agujero negro…

MONJE MIROKU APARTESE- Grito Kagome lanzando una flecha, el monje obedeció, en vez de un resplandor rosa, la flecha era morada tendiendo a azul, la flecha paso rápidamente destruyendo a la mayoría de los demonios y aterrizando en las raíces que aprisionaban a Sango y haciéndolas desaparecer...

Gracias- dijeron Sango y Miroku a la vez.

Pensamiento de la pulga Mioga: La energía espiritual de Kagome es increíble…

KAGOME ATRÁS DE TI- Grito la pulga, Kagome se dio la vuelta y junto sus manos creando un campo de fuerza, justo a tiempo, ya que Naraku había lanzado un ataque similar al anterior, la pulga suspiro aliviada…

Bien hecho- Dijo animada, sentía el poder de Kagome y eso le hacia sentirse seguro, incluso más que con su amo InuYasha, tal vez porque ella pensaba las cosas antes de actuar, ahora la lucha parecía más pareja, poco a poco las flechas de Kagome se acababan, ella las usaba para acercarse más a Naraku…

Mioga, busca a InuYasha- Dijo Kagome con dificultad, había usado demasiado de su poder, solo tenia una flecha y estaba cerca de Naraku, tal vez demasiado- Dile que lo necesitamos-murmuro casi a punto de desmayarse

Entendido- La pulga silbo y al instante su amigo el cuervo acudió.

Deja a la niña- Dijo Kagome tratando de que su voz sonara segura, en ese momento llego Sesshomaru, vio a Yaken y a Ah-Un, pero no a Rin, inspecciono el lugar rápidamente, sin mostrar su preocupación, vio la batalla y en lo más alejado a la mujer de InuYasha y a Naraku con Rin en sus brazos, rápidamente comenzó a acercarse, por cada monstruo que mataba aparecían tres, a ese paso Naraku se escaparía…

Me niego- Dijo Naraku listo para enviar a Kagome al otro mundo.

Kagome cerro los ojos y saco su ultima flecha, podía intentar una ultima cosa, ese ataque lo había estado perfeccionando, pero no le salía del todo bien, esta vez debía lograrlo, comenzó a reunir su energía…

Kagome- Susurraron Miroku, Sango y Shippo, se podía sentir la energía de Kagome en cada fibra de sus cuerpos, no solo ellos sino todos los presentes, el tiempo pareció detenerse, en ese momento llego quien faltaba…

KAGOME- Grito al verla, la chica soltó la flecha al mismo tiempo que Naraku soltaba una increíble energía, la flecha de Kagome era totalmente blanca y desprendía una pureza increíble, ambos ataques chocaron, pero la flecha destruyo el ataque…

Que mujer tan tonta- Dijo Naraku poniendo a Rin frente a el, la cual estaba despertando, la flecha traspaso a Rin sin hacerle un rasguño como si ella fuera un fantasma y se hundió en el pecho de Naraku, Kagome agarro a Rin y la cargo antes de crear un campo de fuerza, dándole a la espalda a Naraku, una explosión se oyó y una luz cegó a todos momentáneamente...

KAGOME- gritaron Sango, Miroku, Shippo e InuYasha

Esto no ha terminado- Se oyó la voz de Naraku, nadie se movió durante unos segundos, los primeros en reaccionar fueron InuYasha y Sesshomaru, vieron a Rin y Kagome semiinconsciente.

Perdóname- Dijo InuYasha arrodillado a su lado y abrazándola, ella tenía múltiples heridas-debí estar aquí.

No te me acerques- Murmuro con poca voz que le quedaba, de su boca salio un hilo de sangre y moviendo sus brazos para empujar a InuYasha con una fuerza incapaz de eso…

Kagome… - Dijo dolido, pero sabiendo que era su culpa.

NO LA TOQUES- Grito Shippo pegándole en la espalda -ES TU CULPA- Dijo tomándolo por la ropa y jalándolo, pequeñas lagrimas salían de su rostro -TU LA ABANDONASTE POR IR CON EL CADAVER, NO TIENES DERECHO A TOCARLA- Shippo abrazo a Kagome.

No la llames así- Dijo furioso.

¿Cómo puedes defenderla?- pregunto Sango furiosa, el monje Miroku parecía opinar lo mismo.

Es mi deber- Argumento el furioso.

InuYasha… vete, no quiero… volver a verte- Dijo Kagome antes de caer inconsciente, Sango miro furiosa al Hanyou, antes de inclinarse sobre Kagome, InuYasha la miro antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en el bosque.

Dime InuYasha si la señorita Kagome hubiera muerto ¿Podrías cargarlo en tu conciencia?-pregunto el monje Miroku que lo había seguido.

Miroku yo…-

No es necesario que me respondas- Dijo el.

MIROKU- Grito Shippo, venia corriendo.

¿Qué pasa?

Sesshomaru se llevo a Kagome- Dijo con la voz entrecortada por la carrera.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2

**Sin Darme Cuenta Me Enamore De Ti…**

Capitulo 2

¿Que dices?- Dijo InuYasha.

¿Y no dijo nada?- pregunto un Miroku muy preocupado.

Con lo comunicativo que es, va a decir algo... claro que no dijo nada, solo se la llevo... – Dijo Shippo, apunto de llorar.

No puede ser... tenemos que... – Es interrumpido por Miroku.

Yo no creo que la Señorita te quiera ver, además no creo que Sesshomaru tenga pensado hacerle algo malo a la Señorita...

¿estas diciendo que no hagamos nada?- Dijo Shippo.

No… tampoco dije que no hiciéramos nada, solo yo creo que deberíamos calmarnos y pensar bien las cosas- Decía Miroku pensativo.

Claro que no, no me quedare aquí sin hacer nada! Yo iré a buscarla- Dijo InuYasha bastante enojado.

Esta bien, vamos a buscar a Sango y partimos en su búsqueda- Dijo Miroku.

Sí- Dijo Shippo, ya sin lágrimas.

Vayan ustedes yo me adelantaré un poco- Dijo InuYasha

Pero no mucho ya que eres el único que puedes seguir su olor

Sí lose.

Así InuYasha fue siguiendo el rastro de Kagome...

Con Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru la llevo a la orilla de un lago y la apoyo en un árbol...

_" ¿Porque la habré traído conmigo? Será porque ella salvo a Rin... o será por algo más? " _Eran los pensamientos qué se formaba Sesshomaru una y otra vez… - ¡Jaken!

¿Si amo bonito?

Cuídalas yo iré a buscar unas hiervas para curar sus heridas y vendré.

_" ¿Que estará pensando el amo?"_- Lo que usted diga amo.

Así Sesshomaru fue a buscar las hiervas...

Sesshomaru estaba en un claro del bosque recogiendo las hierbas para Kagome, se encontraba muy pensativo, el no entendía porque se había llevado a esa humana con el, el odiaba a todos los humanos, en un primer momento pensó que fue porque salvo a Rin, pero el sabia que se la había llevado por otra razón, pero eso el no quería aceptarlo, el nunca lo aceptaría, el nunca aceptaría que se sentía atraído por una huma insignificante, estaba recogiendo las hierbas cuando sintió el desagradable olor de una extensión de Naraku, específicamente de Kagura.

¿Que quieres? - Preguntó fríamente Sesshomaru a Kagura sin mirarla.

Me e enterado que te has llevado contigo a esa humana llamada Kagome- Dijo molesta Kagura -¿Porque te la llevaste? Tu odias a los humanos recuerdas? -agrego tajantemente Kagura.

Y tu quien diablos eres para cuestionarme, he?- Sesshomaru se estaba molestando, ya que a el no le gustaba que le cuestionen sus acciones y menos una persona tan insignificante como lo era para el Kagura- ¿Y ti q te importa?

PUES ME IMPORTA! Y MUCHO! PORQUE...- Le grito furiosamente Kagura, ella lo amaba y no iba a dejar que alguien se lo quite.

Porque?- Pregunto Sesshomaru fríamente. 

Porque te amo- Respondió una mas calmada Kagura. 

Pues yo no a ti- Respondió tajantemente Sesshomaru- Así que si no quieres morir vete- Agrego para que se fuera ya que le estaba molestando su presencia.

Segura estas enamorado de esa humana, no?- Exclamo rabiosa Kagura- Pero sabes, no me voy a rendir -Dicho esto tomo una de las plumas de su pelo y se fue rápidamente.

Sesshomaru regreso con las hierbas donde se encontraban Kagome, Rin y Yaken; cuando llego encontró a Kagome sudando frió y con alta temperatura, se preocupo mucho así que empezó rápidamente a curarla, ya estaba terminando de curarla cuando...

Rin ve a buscar mas agua- dijo Sesshomaru.

Si niña tonta ve a buscar agua mientras yo me quedo con mi amo bonito- Dijo Yaken burlonamente.

Yaken acompañaras a Rin -Dijo Sesshomaru fríamente.

Pero amo...- Sesshomaru le Dirigió una mira asesina, que hizo que Yaken se callara.

Sesshomaru acababa de terminar de curar a Kagome, cuando esta despertó, mira un rato a Sesshomaru y le pregunto- Porque me trajiste contigo? -Pregunto Kagome

Pues porque... no me gusta deber favores a humanos insignificantes. 

Estoy harta de que crean que soy una débil humana por favor no estoy de ánimos para eso –Dijo Kagome empezando a enojarse.

Lo siento.¿Que Dijiste? 

Nada...

Bueno tengo algo de sueño, me dormiré –Dijo Kagome, antes de bostezar.

_"Que linda se ve mientras duerme y esa ropa? Le queda muy bien… Pero que estoy pensando? Es una humana y mis sentimientos no deben ser correspondidos ya que ella ama a mi tonto hermano"_

Kagome durmió durante un largo rato y Sesshomaru solo se dedicaba a mirarla... Cuando llegaron Yaken y Rin con el agua Sesshomaru los mandos a que fueran a buscar algo de comer para ellos y también para Kagome. Sesshomaru solo quería que los dejaran solos quería verla y observarla...

Al poco rato cuando llegaron con la comida, Sesshomaru agito cuidadosamente a Kagome para k despertara.

Mmm? Que Pasa?- Pregunto Kagome

Anda despiértate para que comas algo – Le dijo Sesshomaru con un tono dulce.  
Kagome se sorprendió un poco, ya que nunca lo había oído hablar de esa forma- Esta bien… Ya empezaba a tener un poco de hambre.

Amo bonito dígame porque a traído a esta humana con nosotros?

Señor Sesshomaru acaso adoptara a Kagome Como hizo Con Rin? Rin va a tener nueva mama?

Sesshomaru se sonrojo bastante - Ehh... no Rin no e adoptado a Kagome y no creo que quiera ser tu nueva mama...

Porque no? Rin yo voy a ser tu nueva mama, desde ahora -Dijo Kagome.

Si¡¡ Por fin Rin tiene una Mami¡¡ -Dijo Rin saltando de felicidad.

Bueno Rin porque no vas a jugar un rato?

Si señor Sesshomaru – Dijo Rin Alegremente.

Yaken ve con ella – Ordeno Sesshomaru.

Esta bien amo bonito – Dijo algo Molesto. "¿_Porque querrá estar solo con esa humana?"_

Porque lo hiciste? –Pregunto Sesshomaru a Kagome.

Hacer que?

Ser asi con Rin…

Acaso puedo ser buena con ella? Además necesita a alguien con quien estar, necesita a una madre y yo puedo serlo.

Si eso ya lo se... Pero cuando tú te vayas con el tonto de mi hermano Rin se quedara sola y muy triste –Dijo Sesshomaru.

Y quien dijo que quiero regresar con InuYasha? –Respondió Kagome.

A Sesshomaru la respuesta lo sorprendió bastante.

El ya a tomado un camino... – Dijo Kagome con algo de tristeza, cosa que Sesshomaru pudo notar- Ahora yo tomare el mío… Sesshomaru puedo estar con ustedes? No me quiero alejar de Rin...

Si lo deseas puedes venir con nosotros.

Muchas gracias – Dijo Kagome, dando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Estábamos por ir a mi castillo a descansar – Le dijo Sesshomaru.

De acuerdo iré a lavar mis heridas –Dijo Kagome parándose con mucho esfuerzo, mientras Sesshomaru la observaba y de pronto estaba a punto de caer y Sesshomaru la sostiene haciendo que los labios de ambos queden a pocos centímetros uno del otro.

Gra…ci…as por sostenerme – Dijo Kagome bastante nerviosa y ruborizada por la cercanía de sus labios.

No hay de que –Dijo Sesshomaru también nervioso.

Mientras Kagome pensaba _"Porque me siento así? Porque crece esta felicidad dentro de mi corazón?"_

Pero de repente llega alguien que queda asombrado por lo que sus ojos le mostraban…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin Darme Cuenta Me Enamore De Ti…**

Capitulo 3

Amo que están haciendo! –Dijo Yaken, bastante sorprendido, ya que su amo estaba sujetando a una "humana" ordinaria.

Sesshomaru y Kagome al escuchar la voz de Jaken se separan rápidamente, apareciendo un leve sonrojo en Kagome.

Nada Jaken solo la ayudaba – Dijo Sesshomaru.

Amo bonito Rin se quedo dormida, lo mejor es descansar un rato – Dijo Yaken.

Si creo que es lo mejor, pero primero iré al rió a lavarme un poco –Dijo Kagome.

Pero anda con cuidado.

Si no te preocupes lo tendré –Dijo Kagome marchándose. Mientras caminaba pensaba _"Porque me sentí así? Porque la felicidad inundo mi corazón cuando me acerque a El? Será que me estoy…? No, no puede ser" _–Bueno allí esta el rió.Se empezó a sacar su ropa y entra al rió mientras una sombra la observaba desde la oscuridad del bosque, mientras ella seguía su tranquilo baño, sin notar la presencia de ese ser. 

Uyyy! Que esta fría –Decía mientras se hundía en el agua.

Esa mujer... -

Kagome mientras se bañaba pensaba _"¿porque me habré sentido así cuando quede tan cerca de Sesshomaru…?"- Suspira- _Inu...yasha... porque siempre te vas con ella dejándome aun lado...sola…

¿Eh.?...Tiene fragmentos –Sale de su escondite- ¡Dame los fragmentos!

Ahhhhhhh !

Dame los fragmentos si no quieres morir humana- Decía el demonio.

_"Ohhh no… que haré? No traje mis flechas... estoy acabada..."_

Tu lo pediste… ¡Muere!

Sesshou... maru... –Dijo ella casi en un susurro

Y justo cuando el demonio iba a matar a Kagome aparece Sesshomaru y lo hace mil pedasos.

Gra... cias... ¿Eh? –Se acuerda que esta desnuda y se mete rápidamente al agua ultra sonrojada.

Sesshomaru por su parte estaba como "hipnotizado" por la belleza de Kagome... 

¡Date vuelta para salir! – Grito todavía sonrojada.

Esta bien – Dice mientras se da vuelta, mientras Kagome se viste. 

Kagome ya vestida le pregunta- ¿Porque me salvaste?

Por que... - a Sesshomaru no se le ocurría nada que decir- por Rin.

Por Rin? –Pregunto ella.  
Si, ella te ve como su mama y pues... te iba a extrañar –Dijo Sesshomaru sabiendo que sus palabras no eran sinceras.

Ahhh, solo por eso verdad? –Dijo Kagome un tanto decepcionada.

Si, porque mas habría de salvarte?

Por... -

Por?

No, olvídalo – Dijo Kagome _"Fue solo por Rin…"_

Puedes decírmelo.

Pues veras es por... –Pero es interrumpida, y no pudo seguir.

Amo Sesshomaru! –Grito Jaken.

Que pasa Jaken? –Pregunto Sesshomaru un tanto molesto ya que los había interrumpido.

La pequeña Rin se perdió.

Como que se perdió? –Pregunto Kagome preocupada.

Estaba cortando flores y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba –Contó Jaken.

Vamos a buscarla –Dijo con su típica cara seria pero muy preocupada por dentro.

Si!

Jacken quédate aquí! –Ordeno Sesshomaru.

Si amo bonito.

Ya en el bosque

Jacken dijo que por aquí se perdió Rin, mira, por allí hay huellas –Dijo Kagome Preocupada.

Sesshomaru comenzó a sentir el olor de un monstruo acercándose rápidamente, junto al olor de la pequeña Rin- Vamos –Dijo tomando a Kagome de la cintura, y transformándose en una bolita de luz.

Rin se encontraba en un camino de tierra, no muy lejos del sitio en donde estaban las flores, pero con un monstruo, un dragón de tres cabezas, no demasiado grande, de el porte de un humano mas que nada, acechaba a la pequeña Rin, la cual se encontraba muda, con unos cuantos arañazos.

Rin! –Grito Kagome, bajando de los brazos de Sesshomaru.

Mientras Sesshomaru toma su espada y lanza un ataque destruyendo por completo al monstruo.

Kagome ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, no se impresiono mucho- Rin! Sesshomaru, las heridas no son graves pero esta desmallada…

Esta bien, vamos...

Una vez donde estaba Jacken...

Sesshomaru coloca a Rin en el suelo y Kagome empieza a curar sus heridas.

¿Como esta? –Pregunto Sesshomaru, tratando de no mostrar su rostro que estaba muy preocupado.

No te preocupes ella se encuentra bien...y ya eh curado todas sus heridas, se ve que te preocupas mucho por ella –Le respondió Kagome.

Sesshomaru se va a sentar apoyado en un árbol y se queda mirando como Kagome tapaba a Rin.

Kagome al notar esto se sonrojo y pensó _"¿me esta mirando?...no de seguro mira a Rin, pero porque me sonrojo... ¿Acaso siento algo por el?"_

Señor... Sessho...maru –Dijo Rin despertando y sacando de sus pensamientos a Kagome.

Tranquila no te muevas todavía estas muy lastimada –Dijo Kagome a la pequeña.

Sesshomaru se acerca a ver a Rin...

Iré por unas hierbas medicinales, enseguida regreso –Dijo Kagome, aun sonrojada.

Se adentro al bosque y al agacharse para tomar las hierbas se escucho una voz.

¿Que estas haciendo con Sesshomaru? –Era la voz de Kagura.

¿A que te refieres? –Le dijo Kagome sin contestar su pregunta, ya que no entendía a lo que se refería.

No mientas, te gusta! –Le grito Kagura.

_" ¿Porque lo dice? Tal vez sea cierto… tal vez sea eso lo que sienta…"_ –Pensaba Kagome, sin darse cuenta de que Kagura esperaba escuchar su respuesta.

Responde! Bueno no interesa, por que en un momento ya no existirás! –Dijo Kagura.

Mientras con Sesshomaru…

_" Ese olor… no es de nadie mas que de Kagura… Mezclado con el olor de Kagome!"_ Pensaba Sesshomaru, Mientras decía – Kagome… espero que estés bien… Jacken cuida a Rin!

Sesshomaru fue en dirección a donde estaba Kagome, seguido por su olor, iba preocupado pero siempre con aspecto calmado.

Con Kagura y Kagome

¡Danza de las cuchillas!

En ese momento Sesshomaru aparece enfrente de Kagome y con su espada detiene el ataque.

Sesshomaru! –Grito Kagome.

Kagome, atrás! –Ordeno.

Que penoso del lord de las tierras del oeste, primero salva a una niña y deja que lo acompañe, y ahora protege a la mujer que acompañaba a su hermano, cuan mas bajo caerás? –Decía Kagura con un tono de burla.

No me importa lo que digas Kagura, lo que tenga planeado Naraku no funcionara.

Piensas que seguiré ordenes de el toda la vida? Esto yo lo hago por mi cuenta! 

Y porque si se puede saber?

Porque... no te importa, acabare con esa humana.

Kagura lanza la danza de las serpientes pero Sesshomaru usa a toukijin, pero Kagura logra escapar, Sesshomaru pone la vista sobre unos arbustos en los que estaba Kagome.

Ya se fue, puedes salir –Decía Sesshomaru ofreciéndole la mano a Kagome para que pudiera salir.

Gracias –Decía Kagome tomando su mano.

Kagome, al parecer se quedo viendo los penetrantes ojos de Sesshomaru con la mirada hacia arriba, Sesshomaru también quedo viéndola, ambos se sonrojaron.

_"Que es lo que siento hacia ella, siento...deseos de besar sus labios ahora, me gustaría tenerla en mis brazos..."_ –Pensaba Sesshomaru

_"Me encantaría que me besara...y si lo beso yo?...pensara que soy alzada...pero me gusta mucho"_ –Pensaba Kagome

Al final de esos pensamientos que se dieron a pensar al mismo tiempo, Kagome se acerco al rostro de Sesshomaru lentamente, y para ponerle la cereza a nuestra pastel de enamorados... Sesshomaru dio el paso final, besándola delicadamente, un beso que paso a ser mas apasionado...

Continuara…

HawkAngel XD, AomeHb, saku kou, Rerry Gracias por los "_Reviews" _Aunque sean poquitos no importa Espero que les guste este capitulo, la persona que "quedo asombrado por lo que sus ojos le mostraban" era… Nada más y nada menos que… Jacken! jejeje, gran cosa P

Rerry que raro que el primer capitulo te suene mucho a algo jajaja xD

_**Reiichan** _


End file.
